1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a scanning apparatus, and more particularly, to a scanning apparatus with automatic content replacement in preview stage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional scanning apparatus is capable of outputting multi-pages content and displays it on a screen after scanning a plurality of documents or pages at one time. Once confirmed, an electronic file will be generated or the result is directly conveyed to a printer to be printed out. Usually when viewing the scanned and outputted content on a display device, the whole pages or some page must be scanned again and reedited on the computer if there is something wrong with the page.
For example, when the scanned pages are outputted as a portable document form (PDF) file, and one of the pages is found to need to rescan due to some reasons like stain, misplacement, skew, or error in the page, the rescanned page and the rest of the scanned pages should be brought into an editor software on the computer so that the updated rescanned page may be inserted into the originally scanned pages, with the effort of deleting the page to be replaced. It is apparently a tedious, inconvenient process, not to mention people have to pay to use the editor software in order to process some form of files. Besides, if the outputted content is sent to a printer or copy machine, waste of papers and toner is always unavoidable if replacement of correct pages is carried out.